Bad End Night-Hetalia Version
by Nori-Nori-Chan
Summary: Dựa theo bài: 【8 VOCALOID】- Bad End Night. Slight horror. Cái fiction thứ 2 của mình, lần sau sẽ cố viết dài hơn, veee


_**Dựa theo Bad End Night [8 Vocaloid]**_

* * *

Ở sâu trong khu rừng kia, có một người lạc lối tìm đường. Mái tóc nâu đỏ của anh đã ướt bết mồ hôi mặc dù sương lên rất lạnh. Tay cầm một bức thư đã phai mờ, anh ta cố gắng tìm cách tới được "đích đến" trong bóng đêm mịt mù.

Và cuối cùng, anh đã tới nơi. Trước mắt anh là một lâu đài đồ sộ, cũ kĩ, một phần đáng sợ. Anh bắt đầu sợ hãi. Thực chất, anh chưa bao giờ trở nên dũng cảm. Run rẩy, anh nhẹ nhàng gõ cánh cửa mục nát của lâu đài ma quái.

"Ve. X..Xin chào.Có ai không?" anh nói, giọng của anh cũng đang run.

"Ôi, có chuyện gì vậy"

Một người bước ra. Anh ta mặc bộ vest đen mượt, mái tóc vàng của anh vuốt ngược lại rất chỉnh tề. Mỉm cười, anh ta nói:

"Xin chào, tôi tên là Ludwig Beilsmidt. Tôi là quản gia của nơi này. Hãy gặp mọi người ở đây!"

Hai cậu bé tóc vàng đi tới, cả hai đều đeo kính và có đôi mắt xanh nhạt giống hệt nhau. 'Hai anh em sinh đôi?' Nhân vật chính của chúng ta thầm nghĩ. Một cậu tóc có vẻ dài hơn một chút.

"Chúng tôi là những búp bê hình nhân vô cùng đáng yêu! Rất hân hạnh được gặp anh!" Hai cậu bé đồng thanh nói.

Một cô gái có mái tóc dài màu bạch kim đi vào. Tay cô bưng một khay trà nóng và một đĩa bánh quy tới chỗ vị khách.

"Bọn trẻ kia, đứng dịch ra. Các ngươi sẽ bị bỏng đấy" Cô gái cau mày, nói to với 2 hình nhân búp bê. Hai đứa trẻ ấy sợ hãi đứng xa ra. Cô quay sang vị khách và mỉm cười nhẹ:

"Rất thứ lỗi về bọn nhóc đó. Anh dùng chút trà và bánh nhé? Tôi là Natalia-hầu gái. Anh tên gì?"

"À, tôi là Feliciano Vargas, cứ gọi tôi là Feli. Ve...Xin lỗi vì đã không giới thệu sớm hơn" Khách trả lời. Anh ta quên đi sợ hãi vì thấy mọi người rất vui vẻ.

Mọi người tụ họp lại để chất vấn vị khách với những câu hỏi như: "Anh tới từ đâu?", "Anh đi đường có mệt không?", Blah. Feliciano vui vẻ trả lời.

Chủ nhà là một người có dòng dõi quý tộc. Ông vẫn còn rất trẻ. Feli có thể nhận xét vậy. Đưa cho vị khách cốc rượu, chủ nhà mỉm cười:

"Gặp nhau thế này chắc hẳn là định mệnh, phải không?"

Hai hình nhân búp bê mỉm cười, reo lên: "Hãy cùng mở tiệc, mở tiệc chào đón vị khác quý của chúng ta! Hurry, hurrY!"

Quản gia mở nắp chai rượu vang mới, rót vào cốc."Dùng chút rượu vang nhé, rượu 100 năm đấy!"

Hầu gái bận rộn chạy vào bếp nhưng vẫn vui: "Bữa tiệc, bữa tiệc thật bận bịu nhưng cũng không có gì vui hơn!"

Cô con của chủ nhà là một cô bé rất xinh với giọng cao và nhẹ: "Cùng cạn li nhé?"

"Sẵn sàng chưa nào?" Vợ chủ nhà là một cô gái xinh đẹp và mái tóc nâu xoăn nhẹ và đôi mắt xanh lá.

"VẬY HÃY BẮT ĐẦU THÔI!" Tất cả mọi người reo lên và bữa tiệc bắt đầu.

_"Anh là ngôi sao sáng của Crazy Night! Rượu trong tay cùng với bộ trang phục của mình, một khi anh đã hoàn toàn say, chắc sẽ vui lắm đây. Nào cùng ca hát, nhảy múa nhộn nhịp lên nào mọi người. Hãy quên đi cả cay đắng và ngọt ngào. Hòa mình vào...cho tới khi điên loạn. Đó là Happy Night!" _Mọi người cùng hát chỉ trừ Feliciano thích thú nhìn.

Đã khuya rồi, trăng cũng đã lên cao. Vì bữa tiệc, Feli phải ở lại một đêm. Bỗng anh cảm thấy có gì đó...'hơi kì lạ'. Mặc dù anh đã cố ngủ nhưng rồi lại thức giấc, nhưng có cảm giác như buổi sáng không bao giờ đến. Bỗng hai con búp bê hình nhân bước vào và cười:

"Chúng tôi cho anh biết một bí mật nhé"-chúng nói-"Hãy nhìn chiếc đồng hồ kia đi"

Đồng hồ chỉ 11h55'. Lúc anh tới đây là 11h40'. Bữa tiệc...giấc ngủ...Tất cả chỉ 15'. Sợ hãi anh vội trốn vào căn phòng bí mật. Nhưng sau khi mở cánh cửa nặng nề, Feliciano kêu lên: "Oh Dio, Oh JesuS!". Anh nhìn thấy 8 chiếc quan tài nằm gọn ở đó. Có giọng nói trong phòng: "Ái chà, vậy là ngươi đã tìm thấy." "Đừng hoảng sợ nhé!" "Ngươi nghĩ mình đang đi đâu vậy?" "Chờ đã nào!"

Và giọng hát vang lên thật đáng sợ:

_"Anh là ngôi sao sáng của Crazy Night. Sai rồi, anh phải làm theo kịch bản chứ! Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra đêm nay? Phải rồi, mọi thứ đều phụ thuộc vào anh đó, bởi anh là nhân vật chính mà. Tìm đi, tìm Happy End của mình đi. Làm hỏng câu chuyện đi, đó sẽ là kết thúc của anh. Liệu quan tài có phải là cái kết của anh không? Tối nay chẳng phải là Bad End Night sao?"_

Chạy đi, anh tìm lối ra khỏi ngôi nhà.'Làm sao để tôi về nhà đây?' Anh gào lên, cố gắng mở cánh cửa chính. Bỗng chủ nhà xuất hiện trước mặt Feliciano, mỉm cười nói: "Nếu cảnh quay này kết thúc, anh có thể về. Nhưng điều đó sẽ không xảy ra, phải không?"

"Ve! Chìa khóa! Chìa khóa của Happy End! Giờ nó đang ở đâu trong nghôi nhà này?" Feliciano hỏi chủ nhà. Nhìn quanh căn phòng, ánh mắt của anh dừng lại ở chiếc đồng hồ. Chìa khóa đang ở đó. Nó tỏa ra làn hơi lạnh lẽo.

Mỉm cười, anh thì thầm: "Ve...Tìm thấy rồi nhé!"

Bước đến vị chủ nhà, anh vung cặp kim đồng hồ vào tim của ngài và hát lên:

"_Ta là ngôi sao của Crazy Night, tay cầm con dao sắc bén. Một khi ta vung nó vào hộp sọ của ngươi, chắc chắn sẽ rất thú vị đấy"_

Giọng ca của những người trong nhà vang lên khắp lâu đài:

_"Anh là ngôi sao của Crazy Night. Mọi thứ đã biến mất. Khi câu chuyện này kết thúc, chúng ta hãy cùng về nhà nhé! Nào cùng nhảy múa nhộn nhịp lên! Hãy quên đi cả cay đắng và ngọt ngào! Nào cùng hòa mình vào, cho tới khi điên loạn. Bad End Night!"_

Trong căn phòng yên tĩnh, một bóng đen vỗ tay ca ngợi và cười: "Ve~ Đêm nay quả là một buổi diễn tuyệt vời, phải không?"

Người đó nhặt lá thư lên rồi khóc.

* * *

**_::: Haizz, mãi mới xong cái fiction. Bây giờ mình sẽ đưa ra danh sách nhân vật:::_**

**_-Vị khách: Italy_**

**_-Chủ nhà: Austria_**

**_-Người vợ: Hungary_**

**_-Quản gia: Germany_**

**_-Búp bê hình nhân 1: America_**

**_-Búp bê hình nhân 2: Canada(ai cơ?)_**

**_-Maid: Belarus_**

**_-Con gái: Liechtenstein_**

**So...this is the end~~ Have you enjoy it? :)**

**Hm... Có lẽ mình sẽ không viết Crazy Night nữa vậy :I**


End file.
